This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 180462 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Nov. 6, 1987.
Many novelty items are known in the prior art. Such items are often used as gift items and generally have the common purpose of amusing, entertaining, and/or pleasing the recipient in some way. Some novelty items are in the shape of, or otherwise include a representation of, a stylized heart. Novelty items that include such a representation are especially common during and around St. Valentine's Day. In general, such heart related novelty items constitute a symbol of affection.
In order to transmit the desired symbolic message, such a novelty item must include the traditional symbology; in the example considered above, the novelty item must include a heart shaped representation in order to symbolize the message of affection. At the same time, a need exists for new and fresh expressions of these same symbols. Such new expressions, of course, cannot stray too far from the traditional norms, or the context of the symbology will be lost or confused, and the novelty item will not serve its intended purpose.